


Kagerou Park

by Ash_Wings24



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Gay, M/M, Time Loop, male x male, south park creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/Ash_Wings24
Summary: Tweek just can’t escape. Every day, he wakes up to only have his lover die again and again and again.Instagram comic addition is @kagerou.park
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 9

Tweek twisted in bed. He still had two hours before he even needed to get ready. Maybe he should just do it now? Agh! Too much pressure!

Something buzzed beside him on the nightstand. Who would be texting him at three in the morning? His boyfriend, was the answer. Tweek was moments away from reading the text, when his mother knocked with a cup of coffee.

"I assumed you would be up, hun. Can't sleep?" She asked, setting the cup onto the nightstand, taking a gentle seat onto the bed.

"Something like that," His eyes stared down the mug. Craig had made him promise no more of caffeinated coffee, but his parents didn't know.

Mrs. Tweak sighed deeply, rubbing her sons shoulder. She didn't have anything else to say, so she took her leave.

Tweek's twitchy hand reached for the coffee when the phone in his other buzzed. Craig wanted to skip school today, it seems, and just hang out with Tweek.

"What are the conditions?" He replied, biting his lip. This seemed too good to be true.

"Simple. Just don't drink anything caffeinated and don't tell anyone."

"Perfect." 

Tweek smiled, setting the phone down on the bed. He creaked his window open and dumped the coffee. He knew his parents were probably in the kitchen, so going to rinse out the mug would only invite more poison.

Craig was a forensics student, as his extra class, and with how into it he was, he studied a little hard. Craig was the one to say that the coffee from the Tweak's was a little off and even have the teacher dissect it. Turns out, there was meth in his miracle juice.

Tweek became paranoid just knowing that his parents had drugged him. His trust for them went down, although it never was high. 

There was a cold fingertip tapping his arm and snapping him out of it. Craig in his messy hair was halfway through the open window.

"What's in the hat?" Tweek queried, as Craig had his hat in his hands, upside down.

Craig opened the hat, and a little guinea pig crawled out, "Had to keep him warm, but I assumed you wanted to see him."

Tweek smiled gently, rubbing Stripe's little head, "You know me too well. What did you have planned today?"

"Nothing much," The taller one grinned, "Just a surprise."

"Aww... I hate surprises."

"I know, I know. But you are going to love this!"

"I'll take your word, Craig."

They sat in silence, Tweek barely twitching. Craig noticed this, a slow smile growing.

"You are doing a lot better, Tweekers. I'm glad. This isn't a safe place for you."

"No, it isn't," Tweek groaned. picking up his pillow and hugging it, "But with you, I feel safer."

"Good." 

Something else entered the room. A small black blob had crawled through the window and was sniffing Tweek's feet.

"Ack! A cat!" 

"Shh! Your parents will hear." Craig walked over to it, the cat pulling back with a hiss at Craig, "Well, I'm loved."

"Only by me, it seems," Tweek reaches over to pet it, and it leaned into his hand with a purr.

Craig, complexed, grabbed Stripe and moped. 

"It's alright, I still love you. This strange cat just loves the smell of someone who can't get out of bed."

"I do too, but you need to get better about that."

"Okay, Mom." Tweek chuckled. There was a knock at his door, bringing Tweek to a start and Craig just kind of rolled under the bed, beckoning Stripe. 

"Hey, Tweek. Are you talking to someone in here?" Mr. Tweak asked, looking at his nightstand where an empty mug was.

"No sir, just... myself."

"Why is the window open, you'll catch a cold!" He laughed, grabbing the window, closing it, and locking it. 

"I got hot. And I was looking at the stars. They are pretty this morning." Now, the sun was breaking horizon, and the stars were vanishing. 

"I'll get you a refill," Mr. Tweak smiled, picking up the mug. He turned around to leave when he spotted the cat at the edge of the bed, "Shoo! Leave, beast!" The cat hissed at Tweek's dad, willing to fight.

"Have you been taking care of this thing?"

"Yes...? Sir?" Tweek twitched slightly, looking down at the grateful black cat.

"Alright. You could've just asked for a pet. Lord knows what that thing has in its fur, so get rid of it."

"Yes sir!" Mr. Tweak left. Craig rolled out slightly, staring up at a worried Tweek.

"What'cha worries about, hun?"

"Just... My parents. We graduate soon, then I can leave but I... I won't know what to do without them."

"You'll have me. Scratch that. You have me. Don't' ya worry, Tweeky D."

"Alright, Craig. I'll try." He sighed, picking up the cat who thrashed slightly, but obliged. Craig opened the window for a bit, taking himself, the cat, and Stripe outside. With a quick bye, Tweek closed the window and got back in place.

🌌

Tweek slipped on his backpack, grabbing the thermos from his parents and leaving. They had, once again, forgotten to make him lunch. That's been a problem more lately then it used to be. He is hungrier now, which is odd. Still, he knew that Craig would thankfully have something for him.

Craig met him at the bus stop, putting out his hand with a smile. Tweek took it, and Craig took them away from there. 

Ever since elementary, South Park has grown too much for Tweek's liking. The small redneck mountain town seemed more like a large mountain city. Craig took him uptown, towards the nicer district, but not the expensive one. 

"So? What surprise?" Tweek wondered, looking around. It looked pretty normal.

"You'll see," He grinned, taking him towards the empty park since most kids were at school. 

Tweek gasped, absolutely exciting, "Swings?" 

"They added them over the weekend. No one has used them yet and the park by my house? Doesn't have swings. Remember how they tore them down?"

"Yes! That was basically the worst decision they've ever made in this stupid place!" He loosened his grip, eyes glistening. Craig let go, leading him towards the swings.

"On these I... I feel entirely different. Like I haven't a care in the world," Tweek touched the chain, bright, silver, and no sign of rust yet.

"Is that that cat again?" Craig asked, taking a swing and sitting down. Sure enough, the black cat had followed them there and was watching from the sidewalk.

"Yeah... What's it doing here?" Tweek took a swing as well, watching the furry creature. It's bright green eyes watched back.

"I don't know, maybe it just likes you that much," Craig chuckles, putting down his bag and taking off his hat, "It's awfully hot today."

"You're right," Tweek blushed instantly, "About the heat! It's only spring."

"It feels like summer!"

"This is about all we get for our summer's," he smiled, swinging his feet gently.

"Honestly? I don't like the summertime. The cold is better because you can layer up," Craig swayed his.

The cat moved closer, fur raised up at Craig. He laughed right before it scratched his ankle and ran off.

"Hey!" He screeched, chasing the feline.

"Craig! You're bleeding!"

"I'm not gonna be the only one once I'm done with this thing!" 

Tweek watched as the cat ran across the street, Craig following, not looking.

"Craig!"

"I'll be fi—" 

Tweek choked on air as an oil truck ran by, blaring the horn. Nobody heard but Tweek, who stared at the blood rain and the guts splayed across the cement. 

Green eyes watched smugly from the other side, people stopping traffic to get out and help. There was chatter, so much chatter. 

Someone... help him.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig spends some time in hell.

Heat beat his skin, but he didn’t sweat. Craig breathed heavily, bleeding profusely from his lost arms His chest was flattened and his head spun. A voice echoed around the caverns filled with sulfur flames.  
“Hello, dearest.”  
“Hello?”  
“Craigory! How are you doing? Being dead and all.” A tall, pale skinned man stepped out from some fire, their black hair slicked into a man bun between their stunning horns. They were decorated with lights around their neck and horns, also used as a hair tie.  
“I’m... Really dead?”  
They stood for a moment, tsking, “Do you recognise me, Craigory?”  
“I’m assuming you’re the dev—“  
“Err! Wrong. I’m the son of Lucifer, but you can call me... Damien.”  
“Damien? That kid from elementary— Damien?”  
“Yes, pretty boy. It’s me, the new king of hell, and you’re here to face your penalty. You’ve done did fucked up, Craigory.”  
“But I—“  
“How about a deal, little kitty?”  
“Pardon?”   
“Kitty cat, you’ve always been feisty. So, my proposal is you get nine lives, like a cat, and if you can’t make it past Monday, you get to stay in hell with me. If you do, enjoy your life with no recollection of this day.”  
“And Tweek?”   
“Not relevant. Enjoy your next eight lives, pretty kitty.”  
“WAIT.”


	3. 8

Tweek twisted in bed. He still had two hours before he even needed to get ready. Maybe he should just do it now? Wait... What was this familiarity?

He picked his phone off of the nightstand, going to text Craig only to see the texting bubble already there from the other. He knew what he was going to say. How strange. 

Tweek texted him real quick, "Uptown park?? Today??" before there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Tweak entered.

"I assumed you would be up, hun. Can't sleep?" His mother asked, setting a cup of coffee onto the nightstand, taking a gentle seat onto the bed.

"No, I... Had a nightmare," What was it about?

"Do you want to talk about it, Tweek?"

"I—" Craig's smashed skull lay bloody on the road, "Agh! I think um... I'm good. Can you get me some—" The smell of his boyfriend was everywhere, "ugh! Excedrin, please. I have a bad headache, migraine maybe."

Mrs. Tweak nodded, standing to leave, "Are you alright, darling?"

Tweek made out a nod, reaching for his coffee, forgetting his promise. Craig smiled brightly, the sun rising in the window. "Just a surprise!"

"We can't go there!" Tweek gasped, hurriedly texting Craig who had responded slightly shocked.

"But why?"

"Just a bad feeling. Please trust me!!!!" Tweek downed his coffee in seconds, before remembering what he was supposed to do with it. He was supposed to dump it out the... window. Tweek looked out the window to find Craig hatless and texting him. Craig looked up, surprised.

"How did you... Nevermind. Tweekers, I brought Stripe!" Craig gave Tweek the hat with the guinea pig inside. As he did so, Tweek noticed cat scratches on his hands.

"What happened to your hands?"

As the black haired one crawled in through the window, he sighed quite heavily, "Some new outdoor cat in the area did it. Was waiting at your window when I got he—"

The door opened, Mrs. Tweak coming in with a bottle of migraine medicine. She stared at Craig for a moment, then looked at the open window. A chuckle left her mouth before she handed Tweek the medicine.

"You young boys are so weird," She grinned, "But I used to do the same thing back in the day. Your father and I would sneak out after dark and go on our own adventures. I know that he wouldn't want me to let this slide, but..." Tweek felt a sudden hand on his back, a pat, "You two, be good teenagers. And use protection."

Craig blushed, coughing awkwardly, "Yes ma'am." 

🌉

Tweek held Craig's hand on the bus, staring out the window. Something was off, aside from the fact the day had been. For such a hot day... the roads sure were slick.

"Dude, I don't trust this substitute driver," Cartman laughed from the back. 

"Chill, everything will be fine," Kyle scribbled in his notebook. Kenny and Butters were up in the front with Craig and Tweek, with Clyde, Token, and a couple others in the middle. 

Craig tugged in Tweek's shirt, "Hey, hun, can we switch seats?" 

"Huh? Oh um why is that?" Tweek looked away from the window.

"Just... A hunch, I guess," He gave a crooked smile, situating himself behind Kenny and moving Tweek to the aisle. 

In front of them, Butters was pushed across the bus as tires screeched. It all happened in seconds. Tweek looked at Butters, then to Craig who gave a small smile. Everything went black.

🌉

White lights. So. God. Damn. Bright. Tweek groaned, his head reeling. Something was touching his hand— someone. 

"Craig?" His whispered, but the hand didn't feel right.

"No, hun," It was his mother, "I'm sorry."

"W-Why...?" What had happened? What... Where was Craig? "Craig?" He cried, almost a yell if his throat wasn't so dry. 

"Tweekers—" 

"Craig?"

"Tweek."

"Cra-ig?" Tweek hiccuped, tears flowing. He just wanted to see him. A loud crash echoed through the bus. Something large, spiky, and wooden ripped through the seat, already bloody. There wasn't enough time for Stan and Kyle to say anything. 

"Craig?" Tweek reaches for his boyfriend, who had a small, sad smile. A small, bloody smile. 

"Tweekers! Hey? Shh, it's okay," Mrs. Tweak grabbed Tweek's hand and rubbed it as he hyperventilated.

"I— Is he— oh god!" Tweek pulled away, curling up regardless of his hurt leg, ruffling his hair like he used to. 

"Tweek," Mr. Tweak took the other side of the bed, hesitant to touch him.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone hun," Mrs. Tweak choked, "Please, breathe."

"I can't. Oh god oh god ohgod ohgodohgod. It should've been me!"

🏙

Tweek felt for his phone on his nightstand, but it wasn't there. He wasn't there. His throat was dry, and his eyes were sore. No one was in this bland room with him. There wasn't even the smell of coffee like at his house. Nothing was familiar. There wasn't even a second bed like when he'd been in here with Craig in elementary. 

He was alone. Tweek wanted to cry, but he was out of tears. There was a cup of water on the side table where only one note was.

Tweek took a sip, and opened the card. It was from the Tuckers.

"Hey Tweek. Get well soon — TRT"  
"We are sorry for your loss, Tweek. We will all miss him. He would want you to have this and Stripe. Come by whenever to pick him up. Get well, for him. — The Tuckers"

There was something else, a little pin that Craig always wore. It was a moon, bronze, surrounded by black paint and stars. He had made it himself. On the back was initials, CT.

They always joked that no matter what, they would both have the same initials no matter whose name they took. Craig Tweak or Tweek Tucker. They both agreed the latter sounded better.

That would never happen now. What a shame. Something knocked on the window. This is... what? three floors? How is that cat here? Regardless, it sat kindly outside the room, it's tail waving. 

"Hi."

"Mrow," It rubbed its head against the window.

"You hurt him."

"Mreew?"

Tweek turned away from it, it's green eyed pleading. Tweek's green eyes were done pleading. He just wanted to disappear. No one loved him as much as Craig.

No one loved him but Craig and now...

No one loved him, he thought, until Craig did sign language for a kiss. Tweek was surprised. He hadn't kissed anyone before. How do you— oh no! He's going to mess it up and Craig is going to hate him! So why did he say yes? 

The next few moments were spectacular, awkward, and new all in one. The author is asexual and uncomfortable with describing minors kiss so moving on. Craig pulled away, ruffling Tweek's hair.

"I will always be here."

"That is physically impossible," Tweek laughed, gripping Craig's hand tight.

"Heh, wanna be—"

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh shit! Hi, Mom! We're good," Craig moved away from Tweek, blushing nervously.

"Remember, God is watching, honey."

"Yup. Just like Santa Claus, he watches you while you take a shower." Tweek giggled.

"Don't make fun of the Lord unless you want to fall!" Mrs. Tucker stormed out, face red.

The two laughed hysterically.

"Santa Claus?" Tweek chortled.

"They're both as fucked up if you think about it."

"You're fucked up!"

"But you love me!" Craig rubbed his nose on Tweek's, smiling like the waxing crescent outside the house.

"Yes I do," He rubbed back.

"I love you, too, Tweekers."

Tweek smiled painfully. "I do... I do love you..." And slowly, the sky turned red.


	4. 7

Tweek dialed Craig, tears streaming.

"Hey, lovely. Whatcha doing up so ear—"

"Craig," Tweek sobbed, "I had a terrible dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You... There was a cat, a- a black cat! He kept following me around. We got on the bus for school but there was a substitute and we crashed!" 

Craig fell silent.

"You- you were impaled and there was your blood everywhere! You were smiling! And then I have these memories but they aren't—" 

There was a tapping on the window, and Tweek looked over to find Craig peering through.

They ended up on a walk, even though it was cold as hell. Tweek vented about his dreams.

"They both ended with you dying!" 

"I won't die, remember? I'm not going anywhere. God can try but he's not taking my soul and neither is the devil. Not until you leave this earth."

"You can say that all you want but... You can't stop death. Death stops you."

"Getting philosophical on me, now?" Craig chuckled, staring up a tree.

"What is it?"

"There's a cat. I don't mind cats but this one is looking at me funny."

"You're getting intimidated by a cat?" 

Green eyes stared from across the park. They came closer, hissing with a scratch at Craig and fleeing towards the main street. 

"Tweekers?"

Craig ran after it, yelling swears. He wasn't looking. A truck couldn't stop.

"Babe?"

Red. Red everywhere, oh god! The scene made him throw up right on the grass, bringing him back to reality.

"You alright?" Craig asked, alive and rubbing his back.

"Yeah, just..." Tweek coughed up dinner, "Bad dreams..."

"Those must have been really bad."

"They were. They were so real."

"How did that make you feel?"

"So scared. You're blood was..." The grass could use the fertiliser, "I thought you were gone. Twice. I woke up this morning and it feels like the same day."

"Five things you can see."

"Huh? I— er. You," Tweek smiled slightly, "You're wearing your hat. Not like in the dreams. The sunrise. It's pretty, but I've seen it before. The defrosting snow and my vomit. Eugh!" Craig chuckled, "And um... My nose if I look hard enough.

"Four things you can hear."

"Morning traffic. Your voice, and the birds singing. I think I hear Cartman."

"Probably. Three things you can touch."

"You, my clothes... they're pretty worn down actually, and I can feel my socks."

"Two things you can smell?"

"Morning air, and vomit."

"One thing you can taste?"

"All I taste is vomit, Craig."

"Gross," He laughed, "Let's get you home so you can wash up."

"Whose house?"

🪐

Tweek chugged the water.

"That's not healthy. All you're gonna do is flush—"

He took a break for a moment to stare at Craig. He had also taken ibuprofen. His leg hurt during the walk for some reason and he has a killer headache.

"Hey, Tweekers?" He took a second to stop and look at Craig, "Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine. Just... Can I please have coffee?"

"Tweek!"

"Craig! I need it!" Tweek begged. The water was bland compared to the sick bitterness he hated but liked.

"You're addicted."

Tweek groaned, falling onto Craig's bed. He looked over at Stripe who was running around wildly in his cage. The glow in the dark sticker stars that Tweek had given Craig were all across the ceiling. How he reached the ceiling left Tweek clueless. 

"You're an ass," Tweek whined, covering his eyes. This stupid headache was one of the worst he'd had in years.

"Yeah, but you love me," Craig grinned, giving Tweek a kiss on the forehead.

"You right," He sighed, pulling out his phone and scrolling through tumblr. "Eugh. People are too dumb for me to handle right now."

"Well, isn't that a mood. People are always dumb, I'm surprised you can ever handle them... Tweekers?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me smell your breath."

"Would you like to taste it?" Tweek grinned.

Craig blushed, "That's not it. Did you have coffee today?"

His mood flipped; his tongue caught. "N-no."

"Your eyebrow moved. Tweekers! You promised!"

"I... It was just one cup!"

Craig looked heartbroken, something Tweek couldn't stand to see.

"Craig, please—"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get. Out. Twe—... Tweek."

Tweek stood slowly, blinking rapidly to stop the tears. Everything has been perfect how could be... one cup.

🏙

"Who are you?"

The cat rubbed against Tweek's leg, purring quietly.

"Do you have a name?"

It looked up, it's green eyes making contact with Tweek's.

"Reiziger."

"Mrow?"

"You like it?"

They sat in silence as the rain poured down upon them. It had been raining for quite some time, but Tweek didn't want to go home and Craig was the one person he was comfortable with. Now, he was just sitting in the uptown park, at the top of the slide.

Lightning flashed in the distance and just seconds after, thunder roared ferociously. Twerk sulked quietly before hearing mushy footsteps.

"Tweek? I looked everywhere."

"I should've hid harder, then," He groaned, petting the black cats rough fur.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Tweekers. Could you come down?"

"No. Reiziger is my new boyfriend."

"Is that... Is that the cat?" Craig asked, taking a wet swing.

"That is none of your business," Tweek turned away from the swings, Reiziger following and settling in his lap. 

Lightning... one, two, thunder.

"Tweeky, I know this is gonna be hard for you, quitting coffee from Tweak Bros.. You must understand, though, I want you to be healthy."

"'Kay."

Lightning... one, tw-- thunder. 

"Can we go home? You're gonna catch a cold."

"You can go."

Lightning... one, thunder.

Tweek looked at Craig slightly, Reiziger meowed softly. 

"Come with me, please?"

Lightning, thunder.

"Craig. Go home."

Craig looked up at the sky, terrified, "Tweek?"

Tweek turned towards Craig, curious. 

Lightning, scream.

"Craig?"

Ew. This one sucked. But my brother wanted me to do death by lightning so here ya go.


	5. 6

Tweek rolled out of bed. Literally and onto the floor. He lay there, staring at the popcorn ceiling, dusty. His mother would come in soon.

The door creaked open, letting in light.

"Honey?"

"I didn't sleep well. Can I just have the coffee?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked, crouching next to him.

"I fell," He said quite simply, taking the mug and sipping. Craig shouted something in the back of his mind, and Tweek stared down at the dark, pure liquid.

"Mom?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to quit coffee."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Tweek shuffled nervously, "I know you guys put Meth in the drinks."

Mrs. Tweak gasped, her eyes dancing, "Only a little."

Inhale, "I still disagree with it. I will be quitting coffee, and you can not force it upon me." Exhale.

"I'll tell your father," she smiled awkwardly, grabbing the mug from Tweek. Once she left, Tweek stood, and opened his window.

"You're quitting and you told your mother?" Craig asked, a little surprised.

"She needed to know. Craig. What happened yesterday?" Tweek queried, petting Stripe's little head.

"Hm? Oh. Well, yesterday was Sunday, so you worked Tweak Bros. and I sat there all day staring at your gorgeous face."

"No. Are you sure?"

"That you're gorgeous? One hundred percent," Craig smiled, closing the window behind him.

"I just don't... I don't remember yesterday," Tweek bit his lip. His dreams last night seem blurred, and yesterday seemed far away.

"You say that a lot. What do you want for lunch today?"

"Hm? Oh, I... Whatever you're having. Are we going anywhere today?"

"Funny you ask that. I had planned a walk uptown—"

"What if we hung out downtown, today? It's rare for us to do that," Tweek shuffled on his bed. 

"But don't you hate it there?"

"It is awfully loud and there are more opportunities to get taken and sold into trafficking—"

"Mhm." Craig eyed him.

"Sorry. I just wanna do something different today."

"Well," Craig held Tweek's hand, "The surprise I was planning can wait, then."

"We should take an umbrella."

"Huh?"

"It's going to rain today."

"Look at you, Tweekers, looking at the forecast... Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, you aren't. Would you like to head out? The sun is—"

"Okay," Tweek sighed, standing up. He looked at Craig for a moment, "Window?"

"Sure. We'll have to stop by my house to drop off Stripe, first."

So they did. They crawled through the window, Tweek feeling eyes on him. Stripe protested being put up, at which Tweek let out a chuckle. Downtown has never been fun. That's where Kyle's dad works and such, it's the main business district but also an attraction for shoppers.

It was still pretty early so all the people driving around were people getting to work. Tweek and Craig hoped on a bus that took them to the edge of town where there was a cliff.

As risky as it was, Craig took a seat on the edge, swaying his legs.

"Craig!"

"I'll be fine. You should join me. This feels great," Craig held a hand towards Tweek who took it and sat just inches away. "Come on, I won't let you fall."

"Maybe... but what about you? If you fall, I'll have to..." Was it selfish? Preferring himself to die so Craig would be the one taking the burden?

Craig dug in his pocket, pulling out a set of matching necklaces.

"When did you—"

"I got them while we were downtown. One is for you, and the other is for me. So, if one of us dies, we'll always have a part of them with us. I promise you, Tweekers, everything will be—"

"Mrow."

"What the hell?" Craig turned around, the cat staring back. It began to rub itself on Tweek and purr, even climbing into his lap. "We came by bus, how did it follow us?"

"His name is Reiziger."

"Dutch? How do you know?" Craig kept his hand away from it, wary.

"Just a feeling."

"I don't know, my feeling is it's British."

The cat looked up at Craig with narrow eyes. His green eyes wouldn't look away, as if engaging in a life or death staring contest.

"Okay, okay. I don't take it back but that is one hostile cat."

Tweek chuckled, running his hand through his rough fur. Almost like a wirehair, it wasn't that enjoyable of a petting experience. Thunder roared somewhere behind them. The taller male turned around to watch dark gray clouds whisper closer.

"The weather just can't decide today," He laughed, repositioning himself slightly.

"Craig, maybe we should head back home. This looks bad."

"Tweekers, it's just a little rain."

The lightning shot through him in a second, maybe less. He couldn't stop envisioning the previous fight, the words they had exchanged. Tweek never said sorry.

"I'm sorry," Tweek mumbled, shaking.

"What for, lovely? I'm sure there's no reason to be apologetic."

"Don't you remember the fight. I shouldn't have had that coffee."

"You had coffee?" Craig gasped, almost mad, "That's beside the point. What fight? I think the last time we fought was when I slept past our date."

"It was just breakfast, I still feel bad we fought over that. And, yeah," Tweek twitched slightly, his body against him, "We were hanging out in your room

That's when the suspicion kicked in. Craig asked a question that Tweek was too afraid to answer. Devastated about the broken promise, he ordered his boyfriend to leave. In the rain. Alone.

"You yelled at me buh-but it really wasn't your fault. It was mine for breaking the promise. I should've gone home instead of forcing you to look for me. You're too kind."

"I think it was another dream." Craig places the necklace around Tweek's neck, "But I'm sorry for yelling at you. It must be so hard trying to break away from what you're dependant on, and I'll try to be here whenever you need me to lean on."

Tweek leaned over to hug Craig, feeling a slight drizzle on his back and the claws of Reiziger digging into his pants. The cat got up and walked further back, disturbed by Tweek's sudden movements.

Once they broke off, Craig curled up the cliff, standing with a hand to Tweek. As always, he accepted. Craig dug through his bag, pulling out a moon and constellation umbrella.

"There!" Craig smiled, revealing black braces.

"Perfect," Tweek twitched, fuddling with the necklace. His had a key. He assumed it fit into the lock that Craig wore.

They stood under the umbrella, the cat joining them. Rain pattered on the fabric, relaxing Tweek with its sound. 

Something made the cat stop. Reiziger stared up at the couple as they turned around in curiosity. It sat on a rock, water dancing off it's fur. Those eyes had to be the brightest things in miles, seeming to emit light. Craig walked over towards it, Tweek following close behind.

It didn't move an inch. Tweek's organs began doing their own performances, his picnic lunch with Craig spilling like guts.

"Tweek!" Craig knelt beside him, Tweek feeling suddenly lightheaded. 

Reiziger took this opportunity to leap onto Craig's back, scratching with fury. Craig yelped. He wanted to help his boyfriend, but he felt blood stream down his own back.

"You've fallen inside a hole," it grinned into his ear. Craig was confused, and in serious pain. He stumbled around, not watching his feet as 

he tripped 

and fell.

Tweek curled on the ground, his stomach curling beyond return. What was happening? He wanted to scream but there was cramp in his throat. Was that a thing?

Through teary eyes and rain he made out blood on the grass. A hand? At the cliff. Those gloves... Tweek recognises the fingerless gloves and began to crawl towards him, shaking terribly.

"Tweek!" Craig swayed beneath him, cat scratches bleeding furiously.

"Craig?" He croaked. All he tasted was vomit. Oh dear god. Tweek didn't know if he could pull up Craig. He had to try. "Give... Hand."

Craig swung his other hand up to Tweek who pulled weakly. Reiziger watched from the side, before walking over and giving the hand holding on a little nibble.

Craig screamed. Tweek cried quietly, the pain inside him like a black hole.

"Tweek?"

"Yes?"

"Let go."

Tweek wasn't thinking. His mind was given a command, and it followed it.


	6. 5

Darkness flooded his vision, as he choked on air. Memories of a faded dream swarmed Tweek's thoughts. All he could think about was he keeps dying.  
Tweek stood, throwing the sheets onto the floor and storming out of his room. He ran towards the bathroom, opening the toilet lid and releasing bile.   
He let go.  
Soon, a swarm of his parents entered the bathroom. His mother pulled back his hair. His father wet a towel.  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
"Breathe."  
Tweek's chest fell and rose rapidly, the world around him spinning into a storm.  
"Let go."

Tweek woke dizzily to warm morning light and the ringing of his phone.  
He reached over to answer, when he realised he had the taste of bile in his mouth, meaning the morning wasn't a dream.  
"Tweeker?" Craig asked, unusually worried, "You okay? You didn't come to the bus stop this morning. You haven't answered my texts."  
Tweek felt something rise in his throat, leaning over the bed to vomit into a mop bucket.  
"Tweek! Oh god. I'm— I'm coming home from the hospital right now, but should I come over?"  
"Craig? I'm s— agh, sorry! I didn't think! I didn't... I didn't mean to let go..."  
"Babe, what do you mean?" Craig chuckled nervously, "Let go of what?"  
"You. I— I let you go and... I thought you died." He twitched, hiccuping from holding back tears.  
"It was just a dream, babe. You never let me go. You're lucky you're at home, though. There was a bus accident on the way to school this morning."  
"A... It wasn't a dream!"   
Mrs. Tweak peeked into the room, watching like a hawk.  
"I'll be over in a moment." And then a dial tone rang.  
"How do you feel, doll?"  
"M-mom? I..." He laughed a little, "I feel terrible."  
"I scheduled your therapist earlier for Friday. Are you stressed about starting school?"  
Tweek sat in silence, fiddling his fingers.   
"Tweek?"  
"I guess."

An hour based and there was no word from Craig. Tweek's stomach turned, as he twisted from side to side of his bed. Where is he.   
He scrolled through Instagram, not really focusing on what he was seeing. Then, something caught his eye. A story from Clyde talking about the accident. There was a link to a news article but Tweek didn't care much. A couple more stories and there's a clip of two cars collided and burning. Tweek recognises one.  
No no no nonononononononNONONONONONONO STOP. IT CANT BE HIM. HE CANT BE DEAD AGAIN. NO PLEASE.  
Tweek hyperventilated, finally letting tears roll down his cheeks. He switched to Google where he searched for the latest news. There was nothing there so he checked live news sites. Someone was covering a car crash just a couple blocks away.  
His parents yelled as he didn't even bother to slip on shoes and ran. He had to make sure.  
Tweek fled like he was being chased by death itself. And he was. He arrived at the scene, annoyed at the police tape and loud sirens. Catching his breath, he asked an officer about Craig. They didn't seem to understand.   
Tweek, obviously bothered, ducked under the tape and ran further towards the collision. Torn blue and yellow fabric ran down like ashes. Officers yelled at him to leave the scene.   
Ignoring the fire, he rustled through the metal scraps, trying to find something. He saw someone being carried into an ambulance but they were a woman. He searched further into the backseat, finding someone burned and bloody. Tweek called for help but they just pulled him away.   
He called hoping for a response but the body he knew was his lover lay motionless and torn.  
Tweek turned, punching the officer holding him. This distracted the man, giving the blonde enough time to run back and pull out Craig. A small, familiar, British voice spoke from beside him.

"He's long gone, Tweekers. Unless you can save him," it chuckled, curling its black tail mischievously.   
"Go away, Reiziger."  
"That's not my real name, Tweek."   
"So what is it?"  
"You know what it is. Figure it out."  
"...Can you... can you bring him back?"  
"You can," It's yellow teeth flashed, "Just go to sleep."


	7. 4

Tweek stared the ceiling. He was so tired. Why did this keep happening? Why couldn’t they just be happy?

He reached over for his phone, texting his mother.  
“not going to school today. don’t feel well. don’t worry” 

Craig came up on dial, not really surprising Tweek. He hung up, sending him a message. “don’t feel like talking. whatsup?”

Craig, outside the window, frowned. “Got something for you today. Wanna see it? Or just chillax?”

“don’t really wanna do anything :/“

“Oh”

Tweek set the phone back on the cabinet, rolling onto his side. The LED’s strung around his ceiling seemed so bright. He wanted them to just cease. He wanted his breathing to cease.

He knew they weren’t nightmares, no matter how many times he was told otherwise. He knew something was wrong. And, he may of imagined it, but that cat had talked to him. Maybe sleeping wasn’t literal, maybe the cat... Reiziger, wanted him dead. But why make them suffer so much? Can he not kill Tweek himself?

Tweek groaned in distress, his throat sore from what he could only imagine was crying. He reached over for his water bottle, turning down the salt lamp, and unplugging the LEDs. Everything seemed so bright.

Cold air rushed through the window. Was it open before? 

Craig stood from outside, leaving the outskirts of the house, disappointed. He had came for his boyfriend and left with less than he had.

He walked the road, knowing that cars weren’t out this early. He sat on the edge of his house’s porch, watching the sun touch the horizon. The warmth grasped his face, but that wouldn’t bring a smile. He was worried. 

Craig watched a cat peak it’s head out of a bush, waving his tail curiously. He reached over to pet it, and earned a purr. At least the cat was with him.

He headed off to school, taking the bus. Without Tweek beside him, it felt empty. He sat in the middle, and watched with wide eyes as the car swerved to the side. A branch from a broken tree impaled the empty seat in front of him and where Tweek would’ve sat. The bloody branch, covered with the substitutes forbidden juice, dripped next to him. His heart raced. Craig was so close to death.

Having not been injured, he continued on to school, since no one seemed to care. He was chilling in computer science when a light from the ceiling fell on Tweek’s desk. Craig looked out a window to see the black cat from earlier, watching curiously.

They fixed the light as he played a game on his phone in creative writing. The air conditioning wasn’t working, and it was such a hot day, the teacher passed out.

He made it the whole day, looking at all these incidents with worry. It’s just a bad day, he thought. Until the next day came. And the next. And he received word from the Tweaks.

They had walked into their son, drowned in a bath the day he stayed home. The night when Mr. Tweak came home, he needed to use the toilet, but no one responded. Why was it locked?

All of his clothes were on, as if he knew he’d be found. His face was ghostly pale and blue at the lips. There was a note on the counter.

“Make sure Craig lives.”

Craig woke up, the fourth day since his boyfriend had committed suicide, and looked outside to the black cat looking slightly sad. There was a black rose on the Tuckers’ porch, tagged with Craig’s name. When he took it to the bus stop, Butters looked worried.

The next few weeks went by slowly, yet in a blur. He couldn’t find happiness in the days that came. He couldn’t find anything but emptiness where Tweek was meant to be.

Walking home from school, he ignored the white hand on the other side of the cross walk. He looked around to see a truck flying up. He took a step out, and another. Butters, who had been walking with him, in case, screamed out.

Blood splattered the sidewalks and covered the street. Cats screeched to a halt at the sign of organs spilled across the pavement.

He joined his lover in hell, where they both suffered for the rest of eternity. The two of them, dying over and over in sapphire fire as Damien watches, pleased. Reiziger, who was Phillip, stood by Damien, a little sad, but proud. He hadn’t expected both of them to take their own lives. But the result was the same. Craig had made them suffer. It was his turn.


End file.
